Question: Find $2 \cdot 5^{-1} + 8 \cdot 11^{-1} \pmod{56}$.

Express your answer as an integer from $0$ to $55$, inclusive.
Explanation: If we first get a "common denominator" as if 2, 5, 8, and 11 represent real numbers rather than residues, we get $$\frac 25 + \frac{8}{11} \equiv \frac{2 \cdot 11 + 8 \cdot 5}{55} \equiv \frac{62}{-1} \equiv -62 \equiv \boxed{50} \pmod{56}.$$Indeed, we can justify this manipulation as follows. Suppose that $n \equiv 2 \cdot 5^{-1} + 8 \cdot 11^{-1} \pmod{56}$; then multiplying both sides of the congruence by $55$ (which is relatively prime with $56$) yields that $-n \equiv 55n \equiv 22 + 40 \equiv 62 \pmod{56}$.